The Invasion of the Plot Bunnies
by FormerlyKnownAsPhoenix
Summary: A bit of insaneness I wrote cos I had writer's block.
1. Chapter One

Invasion of the Plot Bunnies!!  
  
The Fellowship were on their way to destroy the Ring, when they heard a strange rustling in the bushes. Legolas aimed and shot… narrowly missing a strange furry creature, who bounced out, screaming, "Bad, bad Legolas!! L/A fic!"  
  
Suddenly, Legolas and Aragorn were looking into each other's eyes, murmuring sweet nothings to one another…  
  
Then the Author stepped in screaming something about, "NO!! Take any of the others, but Legolas is mine!!"  
  
As the Plot bunnies felt obligated to this girl (obviously, she had unleashed them onto this strange world with so many opportunities for weird fanfictions), they granted her that one wish. Legolas dropped Aragorn's hand as if it was made of hot lead (but ya know, less melty) and he and the Author went off to a remote corner… and I won't write what was happening there, but be sure, they'll be back later.  
  
Meanwhile, the Plot Bunnies were running rampage over all of Middle Earth. Orcs were skipping about making daisy chains, many, many people were Waking Up Gay (that bit belongs to Liz by the way), Saruman, Sauron and Gandalf were discovering the joys of line dancing, Aragorn dumped Arwen for that very fit man Boromir, and the Four famous Hobbits were… we won't go into that.  
  
Meanwhile, very dishevelled, the Author (who shall be, from now on, known as Phoenix) and Legolas finally started paying attention to the rest of the world, and realised what the Plot Bunnies were doing to Middle Earth. Phoenix realised she couldn't let this go on, but what on Middle Earth was she to do?  
  
"Whatever you do, I'll still love you," said Legolas, but Phoenix knew full well it was only because of the Bunnies…  
  
Oh well. She'd just have to save Middle Earth. She had lots of Legolas pictures at home to sigh over…  
  
"Hey, you! Plot Bunnies! You have to do what I say!"  
  
"Legolas and Phoenix sitting in a tree…"  
  
"Stop it!! Oh, bum, how am I gonna get down this tree?"  
  
Tune in next week folks, for the brand new instalment of… Invasion of the Plot Bunnies!!!!!!!  
  
R/R peeps!!!  
  
Phoenix  
  
~~x~~ 


	2. Chapter Two

Invasion of the Plot Bunnies – Part Two!  
  
Standard Disclaimer. Same applies to last Chapter (I forgot to add it in!)  
  
Chaos reigned over all Middle Earth. There was only one person who could save them all, but she was slightly wrapped up in Legolas…  
  
"Hey! That's not true! I'm concentrating on saving the world! It's just taking a while. It's not my fault. I'm blonde!"  
  
No you're not. You hair is a sludge colour that you dye red.  
  
"Shaddup!"  
  
After that time-consuming bicker with the malevolent force ruling this world (and believe me, I'm a LOT worse than Sauron!), Phoenix actually began to THINK, not a daily occurrence for a sixteen-year-old girl!  
  
"Fifteen! I'm not sixteen 'til 29th January 2002! All prezzies welcome!"  
  
Stop dropping anvil-size hints on these people's heads… well, ok, monitors. I'm trying to decide how you're going to save Middle Earth.  
  
While the New Author, Phoenix's Evil Twin, commonly known as Phoenix2, was contemplating how to save Middle Earth, it was slowly dawning on Phoenix that someone had hi-jacked her story.  
  
"Are you the reason the Plot Bunnies won't obey me anymore?"  
  
No.  
  
"Then who is?"  
  
The Bunnies are. They're strange like that. They'll only obey one Author for one Chapter. Once this Chapter's over, they'll probably obey one new Author, and then cotton on to what's happening. In the Fourth Chapter, the Plot Bunnies rule.  
  
But FASCINATING as this is, I doubt a dissertation of the behavioural patterns f Plot Bunnies will save the world.  
  
"Ok, now you're just being sarcastic."  
  
How could you tell?  
  
"Look, this isn't getting us anywhere…"  
  
Yeah, but it's FUN.  
  
"Shut up! We gotta save the world!"  
  
Phoenix looked around. Legolas had disappeared.  
  
"Is that your doing?" she asked Phoenix2.  
  
Yes. You have to concentrate on saving the world.  
  
After some grumbling and vainly trying to throw things at her diabolical Evil Twin, Phoenix grudgingly admitted that saving the world was a little more important than her own happiness.  
  
"That doesn't mean I have to like it!"  
  
Are we actually going to get on now? The world's NOT going to save itself.  
  
"Well, what on Earth are we MEANT to do? The Plot Bunnies won't listen to me anymore…"  
  
The cogs in Phoenix's brain FINALY started to turn…  
  
"Hey, you're the Author! They'll listen to you!"  
  
But too late…  
  
Sorry, Hun. It's the end of the Chapter. They won't listen to me unless I start a new Fic. Maybe the next Author won't have that darn argumentative streak…  
  
What will happen to Middle Earth? Will anyone save them all from a horrible Plot Bunny death? Will the Authors stop arguing? Will Phoenix and Legolas ever find true love in each other, or even true lust?  
  
Will we ever get a teenager who actually DOES anything!!!!  
  
Tune in, next week… yada yada yada. You all know the drill. REVIEW ALREADY!!! 


End file.
